La magia del cine
by Leukar
Summary: [IchiRuki]Ichigo lleva por primera vez a Rukia al cine, y ve que para la shinigami ha sido un experiencia única, por lo que decide darla una pequeña sorpresa...


La magia del cine

-Oni-chan, acompáñanos a casa de Sakura, ¿vale?

-¿Y por qué tendría que acompañaros?- le respondió el chico claramente malhumorado.

-Es que Sakura-chan vive el pueblo de al lado, y tenemos que coger el autobús para ir y volver... Y si no vienes puede que nos secuestren... O que nos atraquen... O que...

-Vale, vale, ya está bien. Os acompañaré.- Por mucho que intentase luchar, jamás podría negarse a una petición de sus hermanas.

-¡Bien!- Yuzu miraba a su hermano con los ojos relucientes, poniendo la cara de pena más triste del mundo.- ¡Y también nos tienes que recoger!

-¡¿Qué?!- el muchacho cometió un error, y fue mirar los ojos de su hermana pequeña.- De acuerdo...- en ese momento era tan peligroso como un corderito.

Mientras las niñas cogían los abrigos para irse, e Ichigo guardaba su cartera en el bolsillo, Rukia bajó de la habitación en la que dormía junto a las hermanas Kurosaki.

-¿Mmm? ¿Dónde vais?- preguntó la pequeña shinigami.

-¡A casa de Sakura-chan en autobús!- respondieron las dos niñas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Auto...?- no pudo acabar la palabra, porque Ichigo le cortó enviándole gestos con las manos.-¡Claro, autobús! ¡Yo también voy!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Así será mucho más divertido!

El muchacho intentó replicar, pero se vio arrastrado por una de sus hermanas, y vio detrás suya a Rukia, que igual que él, era arrastrado por una de las pequeñas.

Al poco tiempo, ya estaban frente a la parada de autobús. Yuzu y Karin hablaban animadas, hacía ya tiempo que no veían a su amiga, y tenían muchas ganas de llegar.

Cuando llegó el vehículo, subieron en él y se colocaron en los asientos del final.

Ichigo pudo ver como su amiga estaba claramente emocionada. En la sociedad de almas no había esta clase de vehículos, así que esta podía ser perfectamente la primera vez que montaba en un transporte motorizado. Sonrió para sus adentros. Le encantaba ver la reacción de Rukia cada vez que descubría alguna cosa nueva del mundo humano.

En unos veinte minutos, llegaron al pueblo de al lado, y dejaron a las hermanas Kurosaki enfrente de la casa de su amiga. Los dos shinigamis tuvieron que coger un autobús diferente para volver a Karakura, así que se quedaron el la parada mientras esperaban.

-Ichigo, esta ciudad... Es distinta, más grande, tiene muchas más luces.- estaba realmente fascinada mirando los carteles luminosos.

-Bueno, esta ciudad es mucho más grande y más rica, además...- la shinigami no le dejó terminar. Señalaba emocionada un cartel luminoso especialmente grande.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó ilusionada.

Era un cartel en el que anunciaban las películas que ponían esa semana en el cine que estaba justo debajo del cartel. También había un póster de una de esas películas.

-Pues... Es un cine.

-¿Y qué es eso?

Ichigo lo pensó durante un momento. No se le daban muy bien las explicaciones, así que decidió simplemente mostrárselo.

-¿Quieres verlo por ti misma? Será más divertido.

-¿Divertido?- la shinigami no entendía que podía tener de divertido un cartel, por muy bonito que fuese.

-Tú simplemente ven.

El chico cogió a Rukia del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró al cine. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?¿Por qué estoy invitando a esta enana al cine? ¿Eso no es como una cita? ¡Qué va! Solo le estoy enseñando... Las cosas del mundo humano... Solo eso..." pero aun así, el chico no podía quitarse de la cabeza que estaba arrastrando a Rukia hacia unos cines, en los que no conocían a nadie, estarían prácticamente solos, y con las luces apagadas. Pero ya no podía echarse atrás. La chica ya le seguía por propia voluntad. Ahora no iba a echarse atrás simplemente por unos estúpidos pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a la taquilla, le enseñó a Rukia todas las películas que podían ver, pero ella seguía sin enterarse, así que le dijo que una película era como una historia con imágenes, y le explicó más o menos el argumento de las películas que conocía. Al final, la chica se decantó por una película de amor que había recibido muy buenas críticas según Ichigo, y, aunque ella no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba eso, quería verla.

"Mierda. Tenía que ser una de amor. Anda que no hay géneros para escoger."

Compró las entradas y entró a una amplia sala donde estaban las puertas de las distintas salas donde se emitirían las películas, además de un escaparate donde vendían dulces, palomitas y bebida. Ichigo compró bebida para ambos, así como también un paquete de palomitas grande.

Entraron en la sala y se sentaron hacia el final de esta, en el centro de la fila de sillas. Ichigo se fijó en el resto de personas que había en la sala. Era poca gente, la película ya tendría que llevar un tiempo emitiéndose. Y solo había... Parejas. Parejas dispersadas por toda la sala para tener un poco más de intimidad. Rogó para que Rukia no se diese cuenta de eso.

La shinigami estaba muy emocionada. No sabía exactamente lo que era el cine, pero se imaginaba algo que se le acercaba mucho. Probó unas cuantas palomitas, que a su parecer estaban deliciosas.

En ese momento, las luces se apagaron y la pantalla se encendió.

-¡Ya comienza!- la felicidad de la shinigami era contagiosa, y Ichigo no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

Durante todo el rato que duró la película, la chica se mantuvo callada, realmente pendiente de cada palabra, de cada gesto. En cambio Ichigo, más que mirar la película, la miraba a ella. Hasta le dio pena cuando vio en la pantalla los créditos que indicaban el fin de la película.

Cuando salieron a la calle, se dieron cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, y no tenía sentido volver a casa, pues tan solo estarían unos minutos antes de volver a por las hermanas de Ichigo, así que decidieron visitar la ciudad. Pasaron por algunas tiendas, e Ichigo prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a su amiga cuando pasaron por una tienda de animales, en el escaparate de la cual, había un hermoso conejo blanco que miraba más allá del cristal queriendo salir de su prisión.

Cuando llegó la hora, los dos se encaminaron hacia la casa de la amiga de Yuzu y Karin, y cuando ya estuvieron todos reunidos, volvieron a subir al autobús y se dirigieron de nuevo a Karakura.

Mientras viajaban, ambas hermanas pudieron ver como su hermano y Rukia iban más unidos que de costumbre, que las distancias entre ellos se habían acortado... Ligeramente.

Al día siguiente...

Había subido al desván para recoger algunas cosas que su padre le había pedido para una consulta, pero lo difícil sería encontrarlas, ese desván estaba demasiado abarrotado de cosas inservibles.

Buscando entre unos montones de cajas de varios años de antigüedad, a juzgar por el polvo y las telarañas, encontró algo que jamás se hubiese esperado. Un proyector de cine pequeño.

Era nuevo, tan solo tenía un año, pero ya se había quedado olvidado en las profundidades del desván.

El chico olvidó lo que estaba haciendo y cogió el proyector.

Ya sabía por que ya no estaba en uso. La batería estaba defectuosa y hacía que no funcionase bien. Pero bueno, eso tenía arreglo. Podía cambiarla por la de cualquier aparato de su casa que le acoplase. Lo miró detenidamente por si encontraba algo más que estuviese en mal estado y, como no encontró nada, lo dejó en el suelo y se fue a buscar la batería.

Cuando ya subía con el aparato en mano, su padre le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Se puede saber lo que estás haciendo? ¡Llevas casi veinte minutos allí arriba!

"Mierda." se había olvidado por completo la razón de que hubiese subido allí. "Joder, se me ha pasado del todo. Y tan solo porque estaba arreglando esto para que Rukia..." reprimió sus propios pensamientos. ¿Para que Rukia qué? ¿De verdad le importaba tanto aquella enana con la que siempre se peleaba? "Esto es una estupidez." dejó la batería en el suelo, cogió lo que necesitaba del desván, y se marchó.

Pasó la página del cuaderno. Tan solo había estado estudiando durante unos míseros diez minutos, pero no se podía concentrar. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero no podía dejar de pensar en arreglar ese estúpido proyector.

"Bien, acabaré lo que he empezado." dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y salía de la habitación.

El proyector estaba en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado, en el suelo, junto a la batería.

En unos minutos lo arregló, era sencillo. Ahora tenía otro problema. ¿Dónde lo pondría? Miró a su alrededor. El lugar estaba muy desastrado, pero apartándolo todo habría sitio suficiente para que varias personas pudiesen ver tranquilamente una película allí. Colgó la pantalla en una de las paredes, y luego puso por el suelo algunos cojines para que cuando se pusiesen allí no estuviesen incómodos. Probó el proyector sobre la pantalla para asegurarse que funcionaba correctamente, y luego lo apagó.

Cuando acabó, se alejó unos pasos para contemplar su obra.

"¡Idiota!" se reprimió a si mismo. Acto seguido se alejó enfadado consigo mismo, aunque una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro cuando vio, una vez más antes de salir del desván, lo que había preparado para Rukia.

Tatsuki y Orihime la habían invitado a pasar una tarde con ellas, una tarde únicamente de chicas.

Después de estar tres horas y media visitando tiendas y joyerías, las tres chicas ya estaban de vuelta en casa de Orihime. Las tres estaban hablando animadas, se lo habían pasado bien esa tarde.

-¡Hey, Rukia, esto tenemos que repetirlo, ha sido muy divertido!- le dijo Tatsuki. Aunque no hacia mucho que se conocían, era fácil cogerle confianza a aquella chica. Y Tatsuki también había cogido mucha confianza con ella.

-¡Por supuesto! Sería muy agradable.- le respondió alegremente.

-La próxima vez podríamos ir al cine. - sugirió Inoue.- he oído que últimamente las películas son muy buenas.

En ese momento Inoue se dio cuenta de una cosa. Posiblemente Rukia no supiese lo que era el cine. Después de todo, no había estado tanto tiempo fuera de la sociedad de almas.

-¡Sí! ¡Al cine!- desde que había ido al cine el día anterior, no había dejado de pensar en ello. Había sido una experiencia increíble, y ella no estaba dispuesta a estar mucho tiempo sin cine.-Hace poco fui al cine con Ichigo y vi una película muy bonita, ¡me encantó!

Por la forma en que la miraban las dos chicas, supo que había dicho algo malo.

-¡¿C-con Ichigo?!- Tatsuki la miraba incrédula. ¿Ichigo la había llevado al cine?¿Habían ido ellos dos solos?¿Qué tipo de película habían visto? Ya sabía que entre ellos dos había una amistad muy fuerte, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Ichigo le pidiese a Rukia salir.

En ese momento, el reloj de la cocina sonó, indicando que ya eran las ocho, y Yuzu le había dicho que cenarían a las ocho y media.

-¡Huy! Se me hace tarde, que me tengo que ir a cenar.

La muchacha se puso de pié y salió de la casa, despidiendo con la mano a ambas chicas.

-Y...¿dónde vive?- preguntó Tatsuki.

No sabía por qué, pero estaba nervioso. Estaba cenando en su casa, con su padre, sus hermanas y Rukia. Esta acababa de llegar hacía apenas unos minutos, y no había tenido la oportunidad de enseñarle la sala de cine improvisada que había preparado en el desván. Estaba deseando que todos acabasen de cenar rápidamente, pero cuanto más deseaba eso, más lentos pasaban los minutos para el chico.

Cuando ya todos hubieron acabado, tuvo que ayudar a Yuzu a recoger la mesa, y eso lo impacientó aún más.

"Ahora que lo pienso, si llevo a Rukia allí ahora, seguramente mi padre vendrá a fastidiarnos. Será mejor que me espere."

Eran las doce de la noche. En la casa Kurosaki, todos dormían menos una persona, que esperaba a que el silencio se adueñase de la casa. Cuando ya tan solo podía oír ruidos lejanos, procedentes de la calle, se levantó y salió todo lo silenciosamente que pudo de su habitación. Con el mismo, sigilo, abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus hermanas y se arrodilló junto a la cama de la shinigami, para estar a la altura de su rostro.

Delicadamente, tocó su hombro con suavidad para que se despertase. Funcionó. Después de todo, si eres un shinigami no es bueno tener un sueño profundo.

-¿Ichigo?¿Qué ocurre?-decía perezosamente, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, pues no había notado la presencia de ningún hollow, y no sentí peligro cerca.- Déjame en paz...

-Vamos, ven.- le replicó el chico en voz baja, mirando preocupado a sus hermanas por si despertaban.- No te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro...

El chico cogió gentilmente las manos de Rukia, y prácticamente la arrastró fuera de la habitación.

-¡Ichigo!¡Más te vale que...!- las palabras se quedaron encerradas en su boca, pues Ichigo le había puesto su mano sobre ella. No tenía ganas de despertar a sus hermanas. Mucho menos a su padre.

-¡Ssssshhhhh!

Rukia ya estaba completamente despierta, y quería una explicación. Pero por toda respuesta, recibió un pequeño empujón que la dirigió hacia el desván.

Con la mirada, el chico le indicó que subiese, y así lo hizo.

-Ichigo, ¿esto que es?- el chico ya se esperaba algo así.

-Tú simplemente túmbate.- le dijo, señalando a los cojines que había por el suelo.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su amiga, Ichigo se colocó junto al proyector y lo encendió. Inmediatamente, en la pantalla que había enfrente, apareció una imagen.

Ichigo pudo ver como la cara de Rukia se iluminaba de felicidad. Eso iluminó de felicidad su corazón.

En silencio, se sentó al lado de la chica, para ver la mejor película de su vida.


End file.
